


The Wedding

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft and Greg decided to get married, and everyone around him decided it was a good time to go crazy.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Conan Doyle and I have borrowed Mycroft and Lestrade from Sherlock BBC, nothing is mine.  
> English is not my first language, this was translated with the help of a translator. I apologise for any mistakes. Thank you for reading!

Mycroft Holmes, synonymous with temperance and self-control, wandered around his office uneasy. His hair, usually in perfect condition, was scrambled by all the times he had run his hands over his head, frustrated and nervous. I was just hoping Gregory would understand...  
Greg Lestrade sighed heavily closing the door of the house she shared with her fiancé. , exhausted and trying to calm down, repeating the speech he had delivered so many times in his head that the words had lost their meaning. He had really tried, but all that was crazy.  
They met halfway, guessing from each other's faces that they had something to talk about, interrupting each other awkwardly when the two tried to do so at the same time.  
\- No, sorry, you first  
\- No, please, I insist...  
For a few seconds they just looked at each other and then talked at the same time.  
\- I can't go through with this.  
The two remained silent, frozen, each clearly trying to interpret what the other had said and hoping to be wrong. In the end, it was Greg who first caught his breath enough to ask  
\- Okay, wait a minute, what exactly are you talking about? To find out if we're on the same page... or at least in the same book...  
\- I... the wedding, of course... I don't want our relationship to end, do you? Do you want...?  
Greg let out a laugh of relief.  
\- No! God, no, I... Okay, how about we sit down and have this conversation over a drink?  
Tension dissipated between the two as Mycroft served them a drink.  
\- I’m sorry, Gregory, I... I really want this, I want to marry you, but this is...  
\- A madness?  
\- For you too? You’ve been through this...  
\- Yes, and I promise you that’s not how I remembered it. Well, actually, I don’t even remember being there until the alarm clock went off and they took me to church, yet... God, we broke the news three weeks ago and we’ve barely seen each other since! Do you know how many types of cake frosting I’ve had to try? And do you have any idea why they all taste exactly the same? Because I don’t understand...  
Mycroft couldn't help but smile. He hadn't expected people to be so invested in their wedding to Greg. And he hadn't expected his guests to take over the organization and have them running up and down in a marathon of preparations and schedules with hardly any consultation on what they would like to eat that day. He was beginning to think that if he and Greg didn't show up at his own wedding, they wouldn't even notice.  
\- There was a Cabinet meeting today... Convened urgently. - Mycorft sighed at the confused look of his companion.  
\- About...?  
\- About us. And the wedding.  
\- Is our wedding a matter of national importance?  
\- Oh, yes, apparently it is.Everything about me is... So, although I have already said by active and passive that it is a private act, apparently it would be very frowned upon to marry and not invite my solemn colleagues...  
\- Oh, I see... Well, Sir Edwin and Lady Alice should come, of course. And Anthea, of course...  
\- Yes, yes, but... Apparently, inviting my British colleagues and not doing it with my colleagues, and the nation’s allies, North Americans would be a serious breach of protocol. And, obviously, for reasons of tact and not to hurt sensitivities, if Americans are invited, so must Russians and North Koreans. If the North Koreans come, the South Koreans must come, and the Chinese and Japanese must come. If we invite the Russians, they will insist that the Syrians come. If the Syrians come, we must invite the Israelis, for decorum. If we invite the Israelis, we have to take into account the Palestinians, obviously. We must also be very careful where we place the Turks and Ukrainians. We cannot forget Bosnia and Croatia, of course. Of course, we must have a deference to the German and French representatives, we want to remain their friends. Of course we must ensure that Spain, Italy and Portugal receive their invitation in time, we do not want to provoke a diplomatic conflict in Europe. Or with the European Union, I am no longer clear. It would also be nice if Scots and Irish were represented....  
Gregory's stunned look made him stop before he started mentioning countries in Africa, South America and Asia that were to be included in his "private and intimate" wedding according to the cabinet, bloodthirsty dictators included.  
\- They...?, they want to turn our wedding into a secret international summit!?- Greg took a deep breath to calm down- And that would be...?  
\- Between leaders, couples, security... About twelve hundred and thirty-eight more people than expected, one thousand two hundred and twenty-nine if the coup d'état planned in... Well, forget that...  
\- Yes, let it go...- Greg snorted, he didn’t need more additional information than to add to the one acquired in those three weeks of madness - And where do they intend to put all those people discreetly, if it’s not too much to ask?  
\- Mmmm... Anthea mentioned something about the Tower of London...  
\- WHAT!? Excuse me, what?  
\- Yes, exactly...  
\- Right, well, I understand you're overwhelmed...  
\- Yeah... And you? Aside from the excess icing...  
Gregory sighed audibly, exhausted.  
\- This was supposed to be for us. And I've barely seen you for weeks. I've seen more florists than should be allowed, all the flowers smell the same, they're driving me crazy with bridesmaid dresses and all that other nonsense, did you know there are ten types of blue?  
\- 11 actually... - Mycroft decided to ignore the murderous gaze of his, apparently, not-so-future husband... - but yes, I get the point...  
\- I mean, apparently I even have to decide which perfumes the bridesmaids have to wear so that there's no overlap in scents, what kind of stupidity is that? I didn't remember any of this... it was supposed to be fun... Sally and Anderson are driving me crazy by sending me perfume samples to the office. You know Sherlock has set "unwaivable" conditions for attending the wedding?  
\- Oh, yeah, I know, he even gave me a list...  
\- A list?  
\- If... A list of people who must attend the wedding if we want my little brother to honor us with his presence-he responded by rummaging under the folders and handing a folded, stained paper to Gregory.  
\- Uh... Okay, John, Molly, Rossie, obviously... what's a "Wiggins"?  
\- It's not a what, it's a who. Sherlock's chemical friend who drugged us at my parents' house...  
\- Oh, my...  
\- Exactly...  
\- Mrs. Hudson, Elton John... Wait a minute, Sherlock's a friend of Elton John?  
\- Oh, no, I don't think he even knows who he is. I'm afraid some names are just there to test me... Elton wouldn't be a problem, but Mrs. Hudson? Why do I want someone at my wedding who considers me a reptile? It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life!  
\- Yes, well, about that... Your mother called this morning. - Mycroft's horrified look wouldn't have been greater if Greg had grown another head - she wanted me to ask you if there was any chance that... ...of Eurus attending the wedding... - The politic's eyes got so big that the detective was afraid he wouldn't be able to close them again. - According to her, that you have your... how did she put it? Ah, yes, "differences" is no reason to exclude your little sister from "your big day"...  
> \- Err, ah...mmm ...what...  
\- Yes, I know, your mother will never cease to amaze me...- offered her an understanding and reassuring smile.  
Mycroft ran both hands over his had, mussing up again  
\- I want this. I mean, I want to marry you, Gregory, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life, but this...  
\- I know, honey, I know...  
They spent a few minutes in silence, just staring at nothing, side by side.  
\- You know there's only one thing we can do, right?  
\- Are you sure? This is important to you, these are your friends, your people...  
\- No, I've been through this and I know how little it really means... Yeah, it's a great party with people who love you but... The important thing is you and me. I wanted it to be a good thing for us, not just some crazy thing out of control. We can go on like we are now, we're happy like this.  
Mycroft looked at him, quietly, making a decision  
\- I want to marry you. And that's just what I'm going to do. You're not going to get away that easily, Mr Lestrade.  
Greg's smile lit up the room as Mycroft kissed him.

*********

To some, Castle Combe was the most beautiful village in England. If you had asked Mycroft Holmes that morning he would have said it was the most beautiful place in the world, a place with so much peace that it seemed incredible that they were only two hours away from London.  
It had been barely half an hour since he and Greg had been married in the little town hall, two complete strangers with whom they had shared a brief breakfast had been his witnesses, and now, strolling through the narrow streets he thought that no one had ever been able to have a better wedding than him, not even with the Tower of London as a stage, just him and the man who made his days worthwhile, however hard they were.  
In a couple of hours, they'd be on a plane headed for an unknown destination. In a couple of hours, some people would receive a chain mail from Greg " Thanks for everything, but because of logistical problems the wedding has been moved up to this morning. We'll be back in about a fortnight. We love you. Phones off."  
Greg had forbidden him to add a "You're driving us crazy and we need you away for a while"  
He assumed that some would be disappointed, but he hoped that when they returned they would be as happy as they were. And he had made sure that everyone received, via courier, a piece of wedding cake with lots of frosting.


End file.
